Drowning
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Helga will do anything for Arnold's kisses.


**XD This was inspired by the one-shot fic "Muffins" by kialarajay, where Helga accidentally eats a Strawberry muffin and faces an allergic reaction, and Phoebe gives her an emergency relief shot, and Arnold gives her mouth to mouth. **

**She'll do anything for Arnold's kisses! :D**

**They're 10 in this face, by the way. Takes place after the FTi incident. X3**

**-=-=-=-**

Summer was upon the city, with its beating sun rays and casting heat everywhere. On summer days like this, people just wanted to be inside with the AC on, at the beach, at the pool, or the supermarket.

One particular public pool was especially populated by the Hillwood citizens who wanted some time to swim around and cool down. Especially now that the lifeguard was running a Junior Lifeguard Training program, for kids 8 and up.

Helga had of course caught wind that Arnold had signed up, and since he did, she made it a point to "just so happen to show up" at the pool on the days he was on training. The odds were in her favour, because he wouldn't suspect a thing, that the weather would be the reason why she was at the pool. Plus, it was the one closest to their neighbourhood, so that was helpful too. With all that in mind, Arnold nor anyone else would be any the wiser.

So on this particular day, Helga got an evil plan in mind. Yes, it would seriously backfire, and probably cause some negative consequences, but that didn't matter to her now. She was going after something she wanted, and if for one moment she could enjoy the one thing she was after, it would be completely worth it.

Arnold was present today, as were some other kids. She knew he was one of the best in the program, so hopefully her plan would work.

With her plan in mind, Helga dove into the water. She swam to the deep end, making sure to swim close to where Arnold was standing near the Lifeguard. Ready to set her plan in action, she dove a few feet down in the water, and then closed her eyes, letting herself go limp as she released her breath and then held it again. Luckily, she could hold her breath under water for up to a minute.

A few moments passed, she wondered if Arnold noticed her yet.

A muffled splash was heard from up above, judging from the movement of the water, she could feel someone swimming toward her. A pair of small hands grabbed her, one arm wrapping around her waist and holding her close to a small, scrawny body. Whoever had caught her was now swimming up to the surface.

They made it to the surface, and Helga resisted taking a breath, since she had to play half dead. Her body was dragged up onto the ground out of the pool, being laid out on her back.

"Is she all right?" Someone asked.

"She needs mouth-to-mouth." A familiar voice then spoke out. Arnold! "Here, I'll do it."

"Go ahead, Arnold." She heard the Lifeguard say.

Helga held in her squealing as Arnold tilted her head back and opened her mouth, pinching her nostrils together, and then placed his lips over hers, blowing air into her lungs. True mouth-to-mouth, not quite like the time she had kissed him during the _Babewatch_ taping.

She would have swooned if not for the fact that she had to feign unconsciousness. His lips were so soft and warm, tasting a bit like lemons. Sweet lemons. Probably from lemonade. Arnold pulled back, and then breathed air into her lungs again. She decided now to "wake up", and initiate phase two.

Opening her eyes slightly, she brought her hands to his head and kissed him. He jerked in surprise, and was about to pull away, but she didn't let him. His mouth was open, so she took full advantage and kissed him deeply, her tongue entering his mouth. For a few moments he was stiff, but his own tongue curiously poked hers as she explored his mouth, which tasted like lemonade. Only with a mixture of Arnold, and she loved it.

She held it there a few more seconds, and then pulled back.

Having to feign surprise, she stood right up and wiped her mouth.

"Eww! Jeez, football head! Why did you have to do that?! Ugh! ...But, thanks for saving me, and stuff." Helga blushed brightly, much to her dismay, and then ran off toward the other end of the pool.

"No running!" The Lifeguard called after her.

Arnold just sat there, dumbfounded and stunned, unable to get her passionate and deep kiss, deeper than her past kisses, out of his mind. He barely even heard Gerald coming up to him a few moments later.

"Arnold, man, what just happened?"

Blinking his eyes as he came back to reality, Arnold shook his head and blushed, touching his lips with his hand.

"N-Nothing Gerald. Helga nearly drowned so I gave her mouth to mouth and she ran off."

Gerald stared at him, suspecting something else, and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Arnold."

Arnold released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and stared off after Helga across the pool, watching her as she was now laying on her towel, writing something in a notebook. It registered once more that she had just kissed him on a whole new, mature level.

And he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time.

Even more strange, he wasn't sure he found that to be a bad thing.


End file.
